


A Study In Blob

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [26]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderwalk Ranboo helps Dream escape, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Gen, Non-Binary Dream, Panic Attack, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), bcos I say so, it/its and blobself pronouns, prison break - Freeform, wild coming from me I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 25: RecoveryRanboo wakes up to find a strange smiling blob in his house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	A Study In Blob

Ranboo woke up to something moving around on his chest. As he regained awareness (he honestly didn’t know how other people slept with their eyes closed, why would they want just darkness?) he saw a strange white shape on his chest. 

He sat himself up in bed and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again, the little white blob, it’s height about the length of his forearm, was still there. He took a closer look. It didn’t seem to have arms or legs, just a body and a head, with a smiley face looking eagerly up at him.

“Now what are you?” He wondered to himself, only to be answered by a series of chirps and hops from the blob. He picked up the blob carefully, and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

When he entered the room he kept his food in, the blob jumped out of his arms, and onto the table, starting to jump around the furniture. He was surprised by its agility. It reminded him of his cats. He also wondered what the blob ate. If it was like a cat, maybe fish?

As he looked through his chests, he spotted his communication lying forgotten on a side counter, the rapidly flashing lights indicating an urgent serverwide message had been sent. 

He shrugged. He was sure someone else could deal with whatever the problem was. He had more important things to do. 

He took a variety of food, and walked back over to the table where the blob was waiting, intending to figure out what it ate. The first thing he offered was a baked potato— most of the server ate them as their staple food. He was surprised by how quickly it reacted, jerking back and shaking its head violently. He quickly put away the potato. 

Next he tried fish, hoping that if the blob acted like a cat, it might have the same taste. No such luck. It didn’t react as badly as it had to the potato, but it didn’t try to eat the fish either. After a few more failed attempts, he offered the blob some berries. Surprisingly, the blob quickly devoured the sweet fruit. Maybe it preferred sweeter foods?

He decided to take out the cake. ‘The’ cake, because he’d only ever had to bake one (it… would have gone a lot worse without the help of Technoblade he knew. He was not the greatest at baking). It would be a neat trick to show the blob at least. He brought the cake over to the table and cut a slice for the blob, and then one for himself. Not the best breakfast, but despite presumably sleeping the night away, he’d woken feeling strangely tired. He deserved a treat he felt.

Once the two had finished their cake, the blob almost eating faster than Ranboo could see, he picked up the cake again… and it returned to its whole state. The blob looked at the restored cake in shock. Ranboo smiled.

“Neat trick, right? Infinite cake! I can make infinite beds as well actually, but I don’t use that one as much”. He picked up the blob again, and it jumped up into the top of his head, seeming to shrink until it was about as tall as the length of his hand. Well that was interesting, Ranboo thought to himself. 

He made his way downstairs, blob on his head. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do that day, maybe some mining? He looked through the chests absentmindedly. 

When he opened one that he kept some of his gold in, the blob suddenly jumped off his head and into the chest. He looked on in confusion as it… absorbed? A bar of gold into its small body. He guessed sweet foods weren’t all it was interested in eating. It let out a low, almost mechanical sounding purr of happiness before jumping back into him.

He decided to go grind for some experience at the spider spawner— or maybe the ocean monument instead, seeing as there might be trouble happening in the main area of the server. He walked over to his vault, and opened it up to check on Enderchest. As he looked around the vault he got an idea.

“Hey little guy,” he said to the blob, “how do you feel about staying here in the vault while I go out? It’s secure and trapped and everything. No one could get in to get you”.

He immediately noticed the change in the blobs demeanour. It went very still at the mention of a vault and then started shaking slightly, its usually smiling face going blank. He immediately started comforting it, moving out of the vault and back upstairs, where it seemed to calm down a bit.

He wondered if the blob had been trapped somewhere before finding its way to his house. Its behaviour certainly seemed to suggest it. He decided to bring the blob with him, and just protect it along the way. 

After a while, the blob jumped up on his head again, hiding in his hair. He gathered his gear, and set out, bringing his communicator with him. 

“So, what will I call you?” He wondered to himself. “Ranblob? Blob-boo? Enderblob?”

The blob itself let out a high pitched chirping laugh at his suggestions. “Smiley!” he decided. “That seems to fit you, doesn’t it?”. The blob— Smiley seemed to agree with him, letting out that low purring sound again.

As he stepped through the snow on his way to the portal, his communicator let out another ping, reminding him of its existence. He took out the small device, and opened it to a barrage of notifications, the first, and most important, being a serverwide ping from Awesamdude…

_ Awesamdude: CODE RED SERVER ANNOUNCEMENT: PRISON HAS BEEN BREACHED. DREAM IS MISSING. _

Oh no. 

**Author's Note:**

> look I just want them to be friends  
> partially inspired by @altadoodler on tumblrs duck!quackity AU  
> also why is this so long why is it always so easy to write ranboo&dream stuff


End file.
